A file processing device, such as a personal computer or a workstation, can be used to create a file that contains images by executing one or more application programs. The file can contain different types of data, such as graphics data, chart data, text data, and object data. The type of data in the file can include digital representations of a plurality of images. In the file, the digital representations of the plurality of images will include first and last images. A document can be produced from the file. Documents can be created by different kinds of applications executing in a file processing device, where these kinds of applications include word processing programs, electronic mail programs, drawing programs, spread sheet programs, desk top publishing programs, etc. Once the document has been created it can be rendered. As used herein, the term ‘rendering’ is intended to mean the conversion of any computer data that represents the document into graphical elements that can be displayed or output, such as on a printed page or in a facsimile transmission. For example, when a user of a word processor program issues a command to print out a letter that the user has composed, the letter is said to be “rendered” by the word processor program in order to print the letter with a printer. Either or both of the word processor program and the printer can perform the rendering. The rendering converts the computer data into graphical elements that are stored in an output buffer. These graphical elements can then be printed on a printer or sent to a facsimile machine from or to which the rendered document can be transmitted in a facsimile transmission.
A document that is created by one or more application programs can contain a plurality of images. A problem arises when an image has been left out of the document. In order to position the estranged image into the document at a predetermined location that is between the beginning of the document and the end of the document, several significant hardware and software operations may be required. In would be advantageous to decrease the significance of the hardware and software operations required to place the image that has been left out of the document into the document at a predetermined location between its first and last images. Consequently, there is a need for improved methods, apparatuses, programs, and systems that can provide such a capability.